Une journée ordinaire à Poudlard
by JRRT
Summary: Harry aurait pu le prédire : Hermione gagne toujours !


Harry avait toujours su que les Weasley étaient fous. A différents degrés, allant de la simple excentricité jusqu'à la folie furieuse. Les jumeaux entraient indéniablement dans cette dernière catégorie. Preuve serait encore faite après les événements qui allaient suivre et dont la morale serait une fois de plus : "on ne met pas Hermione Granger en colère impunément".

En attendant dans le grand hall le départ pour une après-midi à Pré au lard, Harry et Ron discutaient avec beaucoup de bruits du dernier match gagné par leur équipe de Quidditch et Hermione, à quelques pas, lisait sa toute nouvelle trouvaille, dénichée à la bibliothèque le matin même : "les enchantements méconnus et oubliés".

L'un des jumeaux se planta soudain devant elle :

\- Encore en pleine lecture ! Comptes-tu nous honorer de ton attention en cette belle journée ? Ou vas-tu encore rester le nez plongé dans ce bouquin poussiéreux et triste à mourir ? interrogea Georges en faisant la grimace.

\- Je vous honorerai de mon attention dès que vous aurez quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ! rétorqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Fred s'était glissé dans son dos et lui prit le livre des mains pour partir en courant. Hermione réagit en moins d'une seconde. Elle se retourna et sortit sa baguette d'un seul geste, prête à lancer un sort à Fred qui prenait la fuite en ricanant. C'était sans compter sur Georges, qui ayant tout prévu avec son frère, avait lui-même sorti sa baguette et lançait à Hermione un experliarmus. Sa baguette s'envola dans la main de Georges avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre sort.

Arrêtée dans son élan, Hermione se figea. Lentement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle se retourna pour fixer Georges.

Alors que Fred s'arrêtait de fuir afin de regarder l'affrontement, de loin, entre son frère et Hermione, le visage de celle-ci pris une expression de pure fureur. Elle fit un pas menaçant pour s'approcher de Georges, qui, lui, en fit un en arrière visiblement inquiet de la tournure des événements. Ses yeux semblaient chercher désespérément une porte de sortie, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était acculé aux portes closes de la grande salle avec une Hermione furieuse qui ne cessait de s'approcher l'air menaçant. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et proféra sa menace d'une voix calme et étrangement inquiétante :

\- Georges Weasley ! Si tu ne me rend pas ma baguette tout de suite, je te ferai découvrir une technique de combat moldu dont tu gardera des traces longtemps tu peux me faire confiance !

Il déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas si cette menace était réelle ou un simple bluff, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

\- Moi c'est Fred pas Georges…

\- Ne me mens pas ! Cria-t-elle soudain de sa voix autoritaire faisant sursauter Georges et l'attroupement de leurs camarades curieux.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me fasses pas me répéter si tu souhaites donner un jour des petits enfants à ta mère. Continua-t-elle de sa voix menaçante

Dans la crainte qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution, il préféra capituler et rendit sa baguette à la préfète dans un mouvement si rapide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le morde.

Voyant la reddition de son frère, Fred ne put s'empêcher de crier : - Faux frère ! Le rappelant ainsi au bon souvenir d'Hermione qui se tourna vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, la baguette pointée dans sa direction crépitant d'anticipation de petites étincelles blanches. Il eut à peine le temps de s'élancer à l'angle d'un couloir qu'Hermione lançait un sort dans sa direction. En une seconde à peine, on vit le livre réapparaître suivi de Fred qui s'y accrochait comme un forcené. Ses deux mains s'agrippaient à la couverture alors que le livre poursuivait sa course en direction d'Hermione, Fred tentait tant bien que mal de le faire ralentir en se penchant en arrière, ses talons crissant sur le sol de pierre.

D'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, Hermione donna une impulsion au livre qui prit de la vitesse, Fred fut obligé de lâcher prise et tomba lourdement sur les fesses au pied d'Hermione dans un cri de stupeur et de douleur mêlé.

Le livre, sans plus aucune entrave, se précipita alors vers sa propriétaire qui se déplaça d'un mouvement rapide, ainsi Georges se trouvait être la nouvelle cible de l'ouvrage. Alors qu'il levait les bras afin de se protéger du projectile, Hermione stoppa brutalement le livre à quelques millimètres de Georges et prononça très distinctement : - Ne m'attaquez plus jamais par derrière sombres crétins ! Et le livre s'abattit brutalement sur la tête de Georges qui poussa à son tour un cri de douleur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Le professeur McGonagall se tenait au bout du couloir, les mains sur les hanches, l'air sévère, et observait d'un œil soupçonneux l'étrange scène formée pas sa meilleure élève, les deux pires trublions que Poudlard n'est jamais connu et un nombre beaucoup trop élevé à son gout d'élèves curieux.

\- Bonjour Professeur ! Tout va bien, Fred a trébuché alors que nous discutions techniques de combat moldu.

Hermione, fronçant les sourcils, réfléchit quelques secondes et reprit dans un sourire :

\- Vous savez, je crois que Georges et Fred regrette de ne pas avoir plus de connaissances sur les moldus et leurs coutumes !

\- Vraiment ?! S'écria le professeur McGonagall alors que ses lunettes glissaient de surprise au bout de son nez.

\- En effet ! Bonne journée Professeur ! Répondit Hermione en s'éloignant l'air satisfait.

\- Messieurs ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer l'apprentissage dans un nouveau domaine ! Je vais de ce pas informer le Professeur Anthros que vous assisterez à ses prochains cours d'étude des moldus !

Les jumeaux, tellement abasourdis par cet échange, ne songèrent même pas à protester alors que le professeur McGonagall s'éloignait déjà en intimant au reste des élèves de partir pour Pré-au-lard.

Harry aurait pu le prédire ! Hermione gagne toujours.


End file.
